


Stop

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Damn, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, None of my stories are beta’d, Not beta, Ouch, pidge’s heart, poor pidge, what is beta anyways?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: God, she hated, herself.





	Stop

“Pidge, are you okay?” Shiro asked, concern in his voice.

God, she hated, herself.

She hated the feelings that rose whenever she saw him. She hated the flutter of her heart whenever he directed a smile at her. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He cupped her face in his hands, gently turning her to face him. He looked so worried- the corners of his mouth turned down, eyebrows crinkled.

He was so close,  _ it hurt _ .

It hurt  _ so much  _ because she knew he’d never be hers.

Pidge just looked at him, pained. “Please, stop.”

She had to put a stop to whatever they had. Before it got out of hand.

“Stop what?”

“ _ Stop _ .” She breathed, placing her hand atop his. Shiro shouldn’t be this concerned about her. She was just his best friend’s little sister and his girlfriend’s too. That was it. Not someone special.

She had to do this. For Allura, who didn’t deserve to be hurt like this. For herself, so she could stop pining over someone so out of her reach.

“Pidge, you’re not making any sense-” Pidge felt tears well up. She steeled herself.

Lowering her face to the floor, she clenched her eyes shut- and threw Shiro’s hands away from her face- keeping him at arms length.

_ “Please stop making me fall in love with you.” _


End file.
